A Day NOT In Hogsmeade
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: ONE-SHOT! While everyone leaves Hogwarts to spend a day in Hogsmeade, Draco and Hermione stay back, saying they need to get some work done. Little do their friends know, they spend their day 'working' together instead! Fluff! Read&review!


"So, what should we do first in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked Harry as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room. "I think we should go to HoneyDuke's first!"

"You would, Ron." Harry chuckled as they walked through the Fat Lady's portrait hole.

"I mean it! They have a new shipment of chocolate frogs in; these ones have mint in them!" Ron said excitedly.

"And how would _you_ know that?" Harry asked.

"N-no reason." Ron stammered as they approached a table where Hermione Granger sat, rolls of parchment and many books laid out in front of her.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry said casually, sitting down across from her. "You ready for Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, I'm not going." Hermione replied simply, not even looking up from her parchment.

"What?" Ron exclaimed, confused. "Why not?"

Hermione finally looked up, raising her eyebrows. "Because I have too many things to get done. I still have that three foot long scroll of Potions, not to mention my homework for Arithmancy…"

Ron sighed and sat down as well. "But what if I run out of money at Zonko's? You _always_ spot me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, reaching down into her bag and pulling out ten Galleons. "Here. Is this enough?" she asked, handing them to him.

He inspected them quickly before putting them in his pocket, nodding. "Yeah, I think so."

Harry chuckled at his friend's reaction while Hermione rolled her eyes again, standing up. "Come on, we should be getting on about now." Harry said, patting Ron's shoulder.

Ron nodded and stood as well. They turned to leave, but before he looked back at Hermione. "Well, have fun with your…work. Wish you were coming with us, though."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Thanks, Ron." He nodded at her before leaving the room with Harry, already talking about what he was going to buy with Hermione's money.

_~0~0~0~0~_

"So, you're really not coming?" Vincent Crabbe asked Draco Malfoy, as he and Gregory Goyle approached him in the Slytherin common room.

"Not this time, I still have work to get done." Draco drawled.

"So, what happens if we run into Potter or Weasley?" Goyle asked.

Draco shrugged. "Improvise." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He then went back to his book. "Shouldn't be _too_ hard to find insults for them, seeing as though they're…well, _them_."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded at each other, grinning maliciously. "Well, see you then." Crabbe said, walking away with Goyle. Draco just nodded at their retreating backs, turning a page of his book.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Hermione looked out one of the windows of Gryffindor Tower, seeing the group of students down below. Professor McGonagall was currently taking roll call, checking for permission slips to Hogsmeade. Once she was done, she escorted all of the students out of the courtyard, leaving nothing but empty ground.

Hermione smiled at the realization that they were all gone. She quickly put her work away and left the common room, walking down the corridor. She couldn't contain her excitement as her feet moved, slowly getting her to where she desired.

Eventually she made it to the third floor, where she waited next to a broom cupboard by a statue of a Grindylow. She looked around before looking down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs.

Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around her waist, pulling her to that person. She let out a small shriek of surprise as she turned around, coming face to face with Draco.

"Draco!" She said, a cross of annoyance and happiness. He chuckled and put her down, although his arms stayed around her.

"Hey, Granger." He grinned, looking down at her. "Miss me?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, reaching up and pecking his lips. "What do _you_ think?" She asked.

He pretended to think about it. "Hmm, I don't know. I think I'm gonna need a _little_ more persuasion." She smacked his arm playfully but came back up, pressing her lips to his. He smiled into the kiss, loving the feel of having her that close to him.

After a few seconds she pulled away, smiling at him. He entwined their fingers and began walking down the corridor, in the direction of the outside grounds. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's fortunate that there was a Hogsmeade trip this weekend." She said as they walked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and it's good that almost everyone went. With the exception of a few morons in the hospital wing."

"Draco!" she gasped, just looking at him.

He chuckled and said, "Thanks to it, I can do _this_ without the worry that someone will see us!"

He kissed her passionately, taking her by surprise. She settled into it quickly though, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, when breathing became a problem, they pulled away, panting heavily.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess it _is_ fortunate."

He chuckled at her and took her hand again, walking down the corridor. "So, what should we do while we have this precious time?"

She shrugged "Not sure. But it doesn't really matter, as long as we can have the time together." He smiled at her response, glad she felt the same way he did.

They spent pretty much the whole day out on the grounds, enjoying the beautiful weather and, really, just enjoying being in each other's company. They spent most of their time practically hating each other, exchanging sharp comebacks and mean insults. Although no one, besides them, knew it was just an act.

At around sunset, Draco and Hermione sat by a deserted spot by the Black Lake. He had gotten them there by broom stick, where she held on tightly to him, considering her fear of flying. He didn't object to it, though.

He currently had his head in her lap, while she stroked his blonde hair. They had been talking about everything and nothing, which neither would change for the world.

After a while Hermione looked out to the water and sighed, although it wasn't happy or content as the other ones she'd made that day. Draco noticed and looked up at her.

"Granger, what's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned. She looked away, shaking her head. He sat up and just looked at her. "Come on, tell me." He pushed, putting of piece of stray hair behind her ear.

She sighed again and finally looked at him. "It's just…been a rough year. I mean, with the nonsense with Umbridge and everything, I don't know." He continued to look at her, and she said, "And also us!"

"What about us?" he asked, confused.

She motioned to the two of them. "Us! This secret relationship between you and I."

"I-I thought you liked it." Draco said, hurt flashing in his eyes.

She shook her head. "I like _you_, hence the secret relationship. But I hate how we have to hide it from everyone." Draco looked down, nodding. "I mean, not telling my best friends about you because I _know_ they'd never accept it, it's just wrong!"

He looked out to the water as well. "And if my father found out, he'd have my head."

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. We come from different worlds, yet we're together. It's a modern day Romeo and Juliet."

"Who?" Draco asked, looking at her.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing, never mind. What I _mean_ is; we really shouldn't be together."

Draco looked to the ground, knowing she was right. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know." Hermione replied quietly.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Hermione Granger, _not_ knowing something? Is the apocalypse coming?"

She laughed. He smiled at her, thinking she was adorable no matter what she did. He then wrapped his arms around her, sighing.

"I don't want to." He said finally. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I said I don't want to stop. I love you too much, Hermione." He used her first name, something he did _very_ rarely.

She smiled. "I don't want to either."

He turned her chin up, so she was looking at him. He pressed his lips against hers gently, showing just how much he cared for her in that one simple kiss.

She pulled away after a while and whispered, "I love you too."

He smiled and let go of her, standing up. He held out a hand and helped her up, making her laugh as he did. He laughed as well and said, "Well, let's leave it at that, then. I love you and you love me, that's enough for me for now, anyway."

She smiled and kissed his nose. "Me too."

They started back to the school, when they heard students shuffling into the hall. Draco quickly bent down and kissed her again, before pulling his hand out of hers, reluctantly.

She nodded at him and they walked down the corridor, coming across Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hermione!" Ron said, surprised. He looked in the direction where she came and furrowed his eyebrows. "Where've you been?"

Hermione looked back as well and said, "Oh, I was just out on the grounds. You know, a bit of fresh air from working so long in the common room."

Ron nodded in understanding just as they heard someone call, "Look who it is; Potty and King Weasley!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed, Draco smirking in front of them.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron yelled back, looking about ready to lunge at him.

"Ron, _don't_." Hermione said cautiously, holding his arm. "It's not worth detention with Umbridge."

"She's right, Weasley!" Malfoy called. "You should listen to your mudblood." He quickly gave Hermione a look, telling her he didn't mean what he'd just said.

"Apologize!" Harry yelled, also looking about ready to pounce.

"Come on; let's just get out of here." Hermione said, pushing her friends toward the staircase. Meanwhile Draco and his cronies kept laughing, leaving Ron and Harry fuming. They reluctantly obeyed Hermione and disappeared up the stairs.

She waited a minute, looking back at Draco. While his cronies were looking away, he gave her a smile. She automatically smiled back and followed her friends, happy she didn't go to Hogsmeade that day.

**There! A fluffy Dramione one-shot! Haha I just felt in the mood to write something (somewhat) light-hearted, so here it is! :P**

**If you didn't know, this s set in the Order of the Phoenix. Just to clear that up! :)**

**Read&review! :D**


End file.
